1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet paper holders and in particular to those types of holders which permit the storage of spare rolls in addition to permitting the dispensing of sheets from a roll in use, while at the same time covering the toilet paper from view to provide an aesthetic and decorative appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a considerable amount of prior art on toilet tissue holders and dispensers, however, there is no prior art that discloses or suggests applicant's toilet paper holder and dispenser as disclosed and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,427, 2,605,975, 3,130,932 and 3,279,715 all disclose toilet paper holders and dispensing devices which are adapted to be recessed into the wall of the room in which they are to be used. In addition, each of these prior art devices expose the roll in use to full view and none of them have provisions for providing a decorative cover for all rolls including the one in use. In addition, these prior art devices are subjected to accidental unrolling of the toilet tissues on the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,319 discloses a toilet tissue storage and dispensing receptacle which is designed to be mounted on the wall of the room in which it is used. This prior art receptacle exposes the roll in use to full view and also exposes it to potential damage and accidental unwinding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,264 discloses a paper dispenser which provides for the storage of spare rolls of paper and also obscures the roll in use from view. However, this prior art device requires the use of several moving parts and also requires manipulation of the roll in use by the finger of the operator which is extended through an opening 35 for the purpose of rotating the roll to move its lower end into gripping position. This prior art device sets the stage for potential breakdown and jamming of the internal mechanism of the device. Furthermore, the roll in use, except for the relatively small finger opening 35, is relatively unaccessible in order to adjust the roll in use should it become jammed.